


Burned Bridges

by Aminophen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bottom Ocelot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller - Freeform, post-Ground Zero
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: 做生意总是要给自己留条后路。





	Burned Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> 姐妹那个

米勒离开欧洲已经两年，依靠西亚日益紧张的局势在塞舌尔海域某生路。曾经无界之师的人大多失去了联系，许多事都得重头开始，而且比之前难了几倍。他并不算完全孤身一人，加多尔、皮夸得在那件事后尽快联系了他，留在他身边帮他办事。

加多尔前段时间托人从美国带回来当初从加勒比海捞出来的一个黑匣子，借那玩意里面修复的数据米勒才给皮夸得换了一台并不那么摇摇欲坠的武装直升飞机。飞行员说之前那个也行。现在外出的虽然只有五个小队，但只能在阿富汗边界线附近接零星的任务，勉强付得上物资费用，来来回回都得皮夸得一个人载着飞。他基本睡在飞机上那张病号用的床上。米勒要给他铺贴点钱，他也没收。

“谈得不好？”加多尔问。她点了一支烟，米勒已经抽着了。昨日来的物资堆在基地码头上，得等第三小队的人回来分拣。她直到米勒向来不喜欢管杂事，但他现在一样拿着单子对着号一个个点。“说不定该带我去。”

米勒笑了一声，烟从他鼻腔里窜出来。他颧骨靠下的位置有一小条疤还没好，不在侧面倒是看不出来。加多尔清楚米勒是个英俊婊子，那件事后还是如此，这通常在生意场上带来点便利。美国政府里对他们亲和派的人也乐意跟他谈，毕竟他长了张正经生意人的脸，讲话也像模像样，帐算得清楚，艰难时刻钱仍不少给。

“科伦不是你想的那样。”米勒说。“你去一样占不着什么便宜。你清楚她什么样吗，我是说现在？”

“之前有点印象，我又没跟她睡过。”

“我也没有。”

“后悔了？”

“她这里没了一大半，”米勒用烟嘴在下嘴唇那里划了一个弧，“舌头也缺了一块。而且她现在的代号是蝮蛇……”他把之后的话吞了回去。加多尔没再问。她在加勒比的时候根本没机会跟米勒这样聊天，对皮夸得倒还熟一些。那时候她是负责南北美的联络人，那事发生的时候在墨西哥城。至于科伦她隐约记得是那群CQC爱好者之一，狂热还有点受虐倾向。

米勒抽完烟就下去清理平台上的货物，他一个人忙了两个多小时，一身汗。在楼下点储备的时候他发现又有人拿了点四五的子弹而没有签字。这本来不是什么大事，却加重了他的烦躁感。他想再这样下去他得开始嚼烟叶。楼下是禁火的，他自己也遵守这点。科伦的话像扎进他手指里的木刺一样。

她说，你不过打着他的名头，我们差不多。这句话近乎让米勒冷却下来的情绪再次沸腾起来。她说话的时候露出金属补全的下颌，还有那缺了一块的舌头，朝米勒笑。米勒没回那句。之后她说西南部保持这样就行，至于巴基斯坦那边她一向不碰的，米勒应该找查曼谈。米勒当着十几人的面跟她握了手，那只手很冷。科伦的人送他们出去。在这一行内被没上膛的枪指着算是客气的待客行为。

他上到平台时天已经是黑褐色。有人在降落台那里低声谈话，是俄语。米勒走过去，看到山猫在对几个他的人说话。他们的影子被吊在高处的射灯延伸得很长，直到米勒脚下。山猫看到他走过来，说了个短语，那些人都散了。

“谈得不好。”他像是早料到这点。米勒闻到山猫身上熟悉的皮革和火药味。一阵风吹来，他背后的汗令他打了个哆嗦。山猫应该是去塞浦路斯的，按理说没有用枪的必要。

“你呢？”他问。

“老样子。”山猫换了一个口吻。他说佛罗里达那边有了新消息，有种试验用药值得一试。他可能得去迈阿密大学一趟，不知道是否受欢迎。塞浦路斯那边说脑活动强度在增强，不稳定，好转的可能性很大。至于术后恢复他们都还没见过那样的人……

米勒说：“起码你有好消息。”他们沿着台阶下到基地底部外围，背后的门进去是第二储藏室，他们都没进去的意思。

山猫问他要是这样卡拉特的那单子是否还要他过去。米勒不确定。‘蝮蛇’科伦咬在那一块，他们占不到很大便宜，而且补给线也不安全。他说着，下意识地挠了一下手臂内侧，那里的烧伤早就好了。有人在一颗榴弹爆炸之前推了他一下，他没看清是谁，之后乔尔和另一个常在南区工作的瞭望员把他架起来跑。他们看到了首领的直升机，边跑边叫，这是指挥官米勒，更多人围过来给他提供掩护。直升机终于降落，约翰过来抓住了他的手……

他回过神，那个苏联人倚着墙看着他，耐心地等着。他随口问米勒是否还有失眠的毛病。米勒否认。“你在说谎。”山猫笑着说。他开了门，走进黑暗里，米勒跟在他后面走进去。

第二储藏室是非军火储藏区域，不大，有些地方货架都没有来得及组装上，也没有感应灯。米勒只穿着一件背部湿透的衬衫。山猫的手捏着他的腰侧，然后隔着衣服开始抚摸他的小腹、胸膛。米勒抓住山猫的手腕，对方的袖扣顶住他的掌心，冷极了。他们前方似乎是一叠纸箱，天知道里面是什么，或许是没拆封的柜子。山猫坐在上面之后那玩意一点没变形，胶带摩擦声响了好几下，承受住了压力。

这里面黑得不见五指，米勒忍受了。苏联人有些怪癖。第一次他靴子上的马刺在米勒的腰上留下四道整齐的血痕。疼痛是次要的，你可以信任我，米勒。他有点粗暴地拽掉了山猫的裤子，随后他发现山猫没穿内裤。

“操。”他说。

“对啊。”山猫懒洋洋地承认。米勒的指头操进来时他配合地呻吟起来，给自己手淫。米勒是个不错的床伴，是吗？你的眼光很好，他想。他从自己衬衫口袋里夹出一个套子甩给米勒。计划和变化，人向来要有两手准备，还有两手都落空的打算。这点上米勒会吃亏。米勒的阴茎暂时打断了他的思绪。他得分心让自己尽可能放松。一阵阵热意涌上他的小腹。他闭上眼睛，还不是现在。

米勒向下压，他整个人贴着山猫，后者倒在纸箱上。那股火药和古龙水的味道更浓了。汗在他自己背部凝结。山猫的勃起贴着他的腹部，并富有暗示意味地磨蹭着。他按住纸箱表面，轻轻摆动。苏联人把脚搭在他背部，汗开始往那里流。有什么东西在他体内呼之欲出。他攥住山猫的头发，他听见自己说，记得把医院的材料给我，这周的。山猫在笑、在呻吟，他把米勒推向自己，套子上的润滑剂与肠道被打开的声音在黑暗中相当放荡。

快点，山猫低声说。他低沉的元音震动着钻入米勒的骨头。米勒不像那么让他如愿。他坚持摁着山猫的大腿根部，那里的肌肉紧绷，一层汗。他不得不让自己的指头在里面陷得很深才能不打滑。保持这种频率让他精神较为专注，只是很浅地摩擦着。苏联人的呻吟越来越大，夹杂着一两个非英语词汇。显然对他来说浅尝辄止已经成了折磨。米勒，他低声叫，我屁股底下是纸板，会湿的。

米勒顿了一下，抽出来。他摸上山猫的下腹，恶意地揉了一下他的囊袋。山猫抽动了一下。米勒把一根拇指抵在山猫的臀缝中，那里确实湿透了。随即他感受到一根手指攀附到他的手背上，山猫自己打开了自己，诱导着米勒。他问，我没说错吧？他把指头伸得更深。米勒听见他手淫的声音。

尽管屁股里夹着四根指头，苏联人仍表示不满。他让米勒快点操他，让他在接下来两个月内屁股都能记住这场性爱。米勒问，什么时候？山猫哑着嗓子说，奎达，之后去坎大哈。或许是一根指头直直地顶到了他的前列腺，他停了好一会，好像在笑，继续说，过了洛拉河再跟你联系，他们之前的生意可以放一放，克格勃的人在那里。科伦不会得意很久。他不常给米勒这种消息，事实上，苏联人甚至很少出现在母基地。

米勒对他的回报是把阴茎重新插了进去。山猫发出变了调的一声呻吟。他像是满意极了，叫唤个不停。米勒又重又快地操他，把他的屁股托起来，折着他的腰插进他里面。纸箱里头的钢架子都呻吟起来。山猫不得不为此大笑。米勒抽他的屁股，他就把米勒夹得死死的还以颜色。

他被翻过去，衬衫皱成一团垫在他身下。米勒一动他就能感觉到自己的勃起跟衬衫上扣子和角线的摩擦。他把手撑着，压住身下晃动的纸箱和里面的架子。他觉得自己像个塞子和阀门的合体，米勒把他操开，他再自己合上。米勒有海面上的噩梦，而他见过更多。人不该给过去赋予太多意义，否则很难再玩下去。仇恨的本质是等待一个瞬间，米勒似乎有那种耐心。

山猫计时大概过了十一分钟，也可能有十二分钟，他还维持着那个姿势。他以为米勒会更快点。他已经感觉到自己后面被操得湿软，他自己都会喜欢的那种恰到好处程度。米勒倒是放慢了速度，有一下没一下地挺入，摁着他的尾椎骨划圈。他腿内某个地方绝对肿了，到时候会影响骑马，不过他不在乎。相比之下是否应该在此时提供口活才是个问题。他只带了一个套子，并且没有被米勒射在脸上的打算。

“你在计时吗？”米勒问。山猫没反驳。米勒又抽出来，换上他的指头。这回他的目标仅仅是让山猫用后面高潮。山猫毫不反对。他的屁股和米勒的手几乎要被肠液粘在一起。他一点没碰自己前面，嘴里含混地骂了几句。米勒感觉到他里面缩得厉害，手上仍没停，之后他向上摸，山猫的小腹剧烈收展着，精液沾到米勒手掌上。他摘掉了套子，借着手上的液体和山猫的屁股打了出来。

高潮后山猫趴了一会，懒散地起来推开米勒，从地上捡起裤子往身上套。现在他身上只剩一股精液和汗味，米勒也一样。他们推开门出去，借着平台一层射灯的余光整理衣服，顺便让风把身上的味道散一散。

“东西我让人放在你桌子上了，还是那个牛皮袋。”米勒愣了一下才想起来山猫在指什么，他点了点头。很快他需要第二个文件柜来专门放这些东西。保险起见山猫会带两到三个病人的材料给他，首领的那份混在里面。米勒看得太熟已经不会认错。

他们站着聊了一会科伦的事。山猫说，你不一样，你清楚的。米勒哼了一声。算好的，他说，我们的补给线还得靠‘蝮蛇’的公司确保南部稳定，挑衅他们对钻石狗没好处，生意最重要。你负责那方面就行，山猫说。他故意贴得很近，米勒狼狈地躲避了一下，山猫好心地扶住他让他别掉下海。他都托付给你了，他说，捏了一下米勒的手臂，之后敞着衬衫的上几只扣子走上平台。

几个月后米勒得知科伦死了，他们在查布尔、坎大哈和赫尔曼德少了一个对手。她的公司在短短几周内消解开，有几个人来钻石狗求职，甚至带了一套看在过去的情份上的说辞。米勒对能干事的人都表示欢迎。私人公司就是这样，领头的那个死了，不下一个的二把手冒出来，然后大家各自算自己的那份好处。

他没阻止加多尔和皮夸得给科伦点蜡烛的行为，毕竟她仍曾是无界之师的一员，他们又少了一个。有传言说她死在第三十师的机关枪底下，所以尸体都找不全。米勒表示怀疑，真有人会费力去找么？山猫从阿富汗带来简讯，说局势现在已经稳定，他可以来一趟。你又少了个老朋友，世事无常，希望你把握住机会。米勒回复，你的人此前的活动颇有助益，我们两周后在瓦扎赫拉碰头。至于蝮蛇的人，跟朋友还差得远，给人留条后路总不会错。

  
  



End file.
